This invention relates to a sports racket which incorporates an instructional exercise device. The instructional exercise device is attached to the stringing of the racket, and includes a casing for carrying one or more instructional image cards and a removable weight for increasing the weight of the racket. The invention may be utilized both as a teaching device for instructing the user on how to execute the proper racket stroke, and as a warm-up or exercise device for strengthening the muscles in the arms and shoulders of the user.
One prior art exercise assembly for a tennis racket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,728. The assembly includes first and second opposing weight elements removably attached to the stringing of the racket. The weight elements are used together with a substantially air-impervious racket cover to increase the weight of the racket. The weighted racket functions solely for exercise purposes, and is intended to help develop the particular muscles required to hold and swing the racket. Since the assembly provides no guidance on how to execute a proper swing, the user may injure or aggravate muscles by repeated improper swings of the racket. Moreover, use of this device without personal instruction may promote bad habits, and ultimately, worsen the user's tennis game.
The present invention overcomes this problem of the prior art by providing a sports racket which combines both instruction and an exercise device in a single attachment. The user can readily view the instructional exercise device for guidance on how to properly execute a particular stroke, and then immediately practice the stroke with the weighted racket to strengthen the necessary muscles and to reinforce the proper swing. In addition, the present invention reduces the risk of injury due to improper swings of a weighted racket.